L's Greed
by Beyond's Little Girl
Summary: Greed é a mais nova aluna da Whammys,tem tudo que alguém precisa pra se dar bem lá,fazendo amizades e levando a vida ela tem que fazer uma decisão que vai mudar sua vida,arriscar tudo e ajudar L em casos ou focar nos estudos e quem sabe ser o próximo L?
1. Wammy's House

Oooi :]

Bom, antes de tudo :

Death Note não me pertence, só a Greed, minha OC :D e bom, essa é minha PRIMEIRÍSSIMA fanfic coloquei ela aqui, justamente pra saber se é boa, ou não e o que falta ._.' Reviews são sempre bem vindas, seja pra criticar ou elogiar dependendo do números dessas eu continuo a história ou não .. :D

E bom, espero que gostem -q

_**Capítulo 1 – Whammys House**_

_ 'Senhorita, você vai ficar bem, graças às suas anotações escolares sabemos para onde te levar' _

_Foi assim que a nova fase da minha vida começou, eu não posso dizer que estava animada. Tinha acabado de perder meus pais num acidente de carro, onde eu estava também. Os dois, de uma vez só .._

_ Minhas lágrimas ainda não tinham parado de cair, quando um homem já idoso apareceu na porta do quarto do hospital onde eu estava, ele tinha uma aparência gentil, logo se apresentou para mim ._

–_Boa noite srta. Kira, meu nome é Watari e eu sou o diretor do orfanato para superdotados Whammy's House._

–_Hikari- falei meu nome em tom monótomo. _

–_Pois então Hikari, eu queria lhe fazer o convite para nosso orfanato, você terá uma educação diferente e muito eficiente lá, com crianças assim como você . O que acha ?_

–_Por mim tudo bem – respondi olhando pro meu braço, completamente enfaixado e meio sujo de sangue ._

–_Que bom, vou providenciar tudo e iremos amanhã de manhã. _

–_Sim senhor, obrigada. - respondi sem olhar nos olhos ._

_ Me mandaram descançar por que amanhã eu iria viajar, mas minha cabeça latejava, eu não conseguia parar de chorar, estava toda dolorida, e não parava de pensar em como seria minha vida sem meus pais e naquele terrivel momento em que eu perdi tudo . Fiquei a noite toda andando pelo quarto até amanhecer. Exatamente às 4h da manhã, resolvi trocar de roupa, sim, já tinha pego praticamente tudo do meu quarto e colocado para viagem, só umas roupas que ficaram o resto já tava em Winchester . _

_ Umas 6h o diretor do orfanato me chamou, e nós fomos ao aeroporto, no caminho ele me contou várias coisas, e até que as crianças lá eram educadas para serem sucessores do maior detetive do mundo, L. Eu já tinha ouvido falar dele, meu pai era um grande 'fã' vamos supostamente dizer, e minha mãe achava a maneira que ele resolvia os crimes espetaculares. Então, óbviamente, L era meu ídolo também .__ Ele também me falou dos alunos e dos 3º melhores alunos da Whammys House, Near, Mello e Matt .Eles eram com certeza sucessores do detetive, não nego que senti uma pontada de inveja e como eu sou uma pessoa extremamente gananciosa, me prometi que entraria nessa lista dos sucessores, e seria pelo menos a 4ª e única menina. Essa conversa conseguiu me animar, ao ponto deu parar de chorar ou me sentir deprimida, eu sabia que seria um orgulho pros meus pais saberem que a filha deles seria uma candidata a ser sucessora do L. No meio da viagem eu adormeci, e nem vi o tempo passar, quando Watari me acordou, já estavamos no aeroporto de Winchester. Foi aí que meu coração começou a acelerar. A ansiedade aumentou, a preocupação junto, o medo e mais vários sentimentos e sensações chegaram junto, mas pra minha sanidade, fiz questão de deixar tudo de lado, ignorar e continuar com a minha mesma cara de sempre ._

–_Chegamos .- Watari me apontou uma mansão com crianças correndo em volta e brincando. Elas sorriam, elas gostavam de estar ali. O que me animou, talvez não fosse tão ruim morar num orfanato .._

–_Ah, Watari você chegou com a novata ! - falou um homem já de idade, com uns 6O anos, na porta da mansão. - Prazer sra. Kira, antes de tudo, devo lhe dizer que aqui, você vai precisar esconder seu nome, não poderá contar a ninguém, será seu segredo, se não vai colocar sua vida em risco . Por isso, gostaria de escolher um codinome ?_

–_Watari já tinha me contado a respeito e eu já havia pensado em um, que me favorecia bastante e era um dos meus personagens de mangá favorito._

–_Greed – falei com meio sorriso . _

–_Bom significado, vai precisar muito disso aqui, Greed. Bem, vamos entrar, todas as suas coisas já estão no seu quarto, é o quarto 483, algum problema em ficar sozinha ?_

–_Não senhor, nenhum ._

–_Bem, fomos ao escritório dele, ele me deu os horários das aulas e das refeições, me disse as regras e etc. Mas como estávamos em Maio, as férias tinham acabado de começar, tive essa sorte também . Acabando a conversa, me dispensaram e eu fui achar meu quarto. O que foi bem dificil pra falar a verdade , mas eu consegui, sozinha sem a ajuda de ninguém ._

_Quando já estáva dentro do meu quarto, deu um suspiro pesaod e deitei na cama, olhei em volta e vi que o quarto não era nada mal na verdade, era grande, estiloso, com móveis clássicos e paredes altas. Vi que minhas caixas estavam perto da porta, levantei da cama peguei meu ipod e comecei a arrumar tudo em seu devido lugar. Lá pras 16H acabei de arrumar tudo, peguei meu ultimo volume do FullMetal Alchemist e saí do quarto, não me importei quando todos se calavam em todos os lugares e ficavam me encarando, era normal, eu era a novata não é ?_

_ Do lado de fora do orfanato, o tempo estava agradável na parte de trás da casa tinha dois balanços numa árvore, decidi sentar num deles e ler meu mangá. Quando eu estava na paz lendo, senti uma presença perto de mim. _

–_Novata, acho melhor você saír daí. - falou uma garota de aparência mais velha que eu e que parecia uma árvore de natal assim comos as amigas que estavam logo atrás dela ._

–_E por qual motivo eu faria isso ? - perguntei. _

–_Por que esse balanço não é seu. _

–_Ele tem dono ?_

–_Tem._

–_Quem é ?_

–_Mello e Matt. _

–_Sorri brevemente. 2 dos melhores da Whammys. _

–_Então não é seu. Mas pode deixar, quando eles chegarem eu vou sair ._

–_Olha aqui garota ! Eu to te dando um aviso, é melhor você saír daí antes que eles cheguem ! Você não conhece o Mello nem um pouco !_

–_Falando de mim de novo Linda ? - perguntou um garoto que surgira pouco tempo atrás dela. Ele tinha olhos azuis, cabelo loiro chanel, usava roupas pretas de couro e estava com uma barra de chocolate na mão . O garoto do lado dele, segurava um nintendo ds, era ruivo, tinha uns óculos laranjas, escondendo seus olhos verdes, usava roupas listradas e sorria pra mim ._

–_Oh, Mello, Matt. Eu estava pedindo à novata pra que ela saísse do balanço de vocês, evitando que você se estressace. _

–_Ná, tudo bem Linda, ela pode ficar - respondeu Matt pelo loiro, sentando perto da árvore enquanto o loiro sentava no balanço do meu lado. _

–_Quem é você ? - perguntou o loiro depois de um tempo quando eu já estava totalmente concentrada no mangá. _

–_Greed e vocês ? - fui monótoma. _

–_Eu sou o Mello, e aquele é o Matt. _

–_Na verdade eu já sabia. Uns dos melhores alunos da Whammys House, e fortes concorrentes ao posto de sucessor do L. - falei com orgulho. Os dois me olharam e eu sorri ._

–_Watari me falou de vocês. _

–_Ah tah , - os dois falaram ._

–_Considerem-se meus ídolos então .- respondi voltando a atenção ao mangá. Eles sorriram então Matt perguntou._

–_Quantos anos você tem Greed ?_

–_12 e vocês ?_

–_14 ._

–_2 anos mais velhos, que pena. _

–_A essa altura já tinha fechado o mangá e decidido conversar com eles. Seria bom fazer amizades não ?_

–_Não faz diferença a idade aqui . Então, já fez alguma amizade ? - perguntou Mello abrindo uma barra de chocolate_

–_Não ..._

–_Fez com nóis ! - declarou Matt levantando os braços ._

–_Quando aconteceu contigo ? - perguntou Mello ignorando o amigo. E falando com um ar sério ._

–_Ontem à noite . - respondi, entendendo o significado da pergunta. _

–_Oh – os dois empalideceram . E por mais que eu tentasse não lembrar daquilo pra não chorar, eu não consegui ._

–_Com licença . - falei entre soluços e corri pra dentro do orfanato . Seria humilhante que me vissem assim ._

–_Fui o mais rápido que consegui pro meu quarto, esbarrando em todos mas sem ligar. Assim que cheguei, deitei na cama e por fim, chorei tudo o que podia e acabei adormecendo ._

_ ~x~_

–_Uou, não sabia que seria tão recente assim . - ouvi Matt falando enquanto víamos ela correr em direção à mansão sem saber se a seguiriamos ._

–_Nem eu Matt. _

–_Mesmo assim, seria mais educado perguntar mais tarde. Mas a m* já foi feita .Você vai ter que pedir desculpas depois … _

–_Eu sei, para de falar o que fazer ! Vamos entrar . _

_ ~x~ _

_ "Toc Toc"_

–_Greed ? - ouvi uma voz me chamando do outro lado da porta. - Greed cê tá aí ?  
"Toc toc toc"_

–_Greed, é o Matt, o Roger mandou eu vir te buscar pra janta. Anda logo ! ._

–_Já vendo que eu não conseguiria mais dormir, resolvi me levantar e trocar apenas a minha blusa, pra uma mais confortável ._

–_Nossa, que demora criança ! - reclamou Matt quando finalmente abri a porta ._

–_Desculpa. _

–_Tudo bem criança, vamos jantar, eu vi que você não almoçou, nem lanchou hoje ._

–_Verdade ._

–_Quer sentar comigo e com o Mello hoje ?_

–_Adoraria. - disse sorrindo ._

–_Ah, é, desculpa por aquilo mais cedo ._

–_Não tem problema, eu que estou fragil hoje . - comentei sorrindo, sem me importar muito com o acontecimento de um tempo atrás ._

_ Quando estávamos no andar de baixo, vi que tinha uma pequena grande muvuca de crianças rodeando alguma coisa que eu não conseguia enchergar. _

–_Matt, o que tá havendo alí ?_

–_Ah, o L já deve ter chegado ; Vamos, o Mello deve estar nos esperando ._

–_Segui meu novo amigo até o refeitório, que era enorme. Peguei um pedaço de bolo de chocolate só. Não estava com fome, apesar de levar uma bronca dos dois garotos, que já me tratavam como uma irmã, pra minha felicidade. Eu não peguei mais nada._

–_Greed. _

–_Ouvi meu nome e virei o rosto, era uma coordenadora do orfanato ._

–_Pois não ? - tentei ser o mais educada possivel, dando meu melhor sorriso._

–_Pediram pra que você fosse à sala do diretor, o mais rápido possivel, não é nada grave, só querem conversar . Ah, Mello, Matt, vocês e o Near serão os próximos mais tarde. _

–_Falow Taylor. - respondeu Matt de boca cheia. _

–_Eu ri e resolvi ir logo à sala do diretor ; chegando lá, bati na porta._

–_Pode entrar ._

–_Fui abrindo a porta devagar, e vi que haviam 3 pessoas na sala, Roger, Watari, e mais um, que eu não via o rosto. _


	2. Padrinho

–

–___**Capítulo 2 – Padrinho .**_

–

–_Ah, Greed, então, como está indo seu primeiro dia na Whammys House ?_

–_Melhor impossível senhor. - respondi com total sinceridade ._

–_Que bom ouvir isso, e vamos dizer que você deu sorte. Greed, esse é o L. L, essa é sua mais nova sucessora. Greed. _

–_Ele virou a cadeira, e eu vi um jovem garoto com cabelos bagunçados, pálido, com olhos escuros e pentrantes, abaixo deles, duas grandes olheiras. _

–_Greed. Qual é o seu verdadeiro nome ? Você me é familiar .. _

–_Hikari De Cartier ._

–_Ah, você deve ser filha do Takuto De Cartier não ? - quando ele falou isso, todos na sala se surpreenderam, até eu ._

–_L ! V-você não podia .. - _

–_Tudo bem Watari, eu me responsabilizo por isso ._

–_S-sim, eu sou. Como você sabe quem é meu pai ? _

–_Chega ! Eu não posso permitir isso L, me desculpe . - disse Roger me encaminhando até a porta. _

–_Roger, por favor, esse é um assunto meu e da Hikari . Eu vou ser sincero com você Greed. Seu pai já trabalhou pra mim, à 12 anos atrás, sua mãe foi uma grande ajudante, mesmo quando estava grávida de você . Eu vi o seu nascimento, e posso ser chamado até de seu padrinho de acordo com os documentos, se algo acontecesse aos seus pais. Sua guarda viria direto a mim, portanto assim que eu soube do acidente, eu vim ao seu encontro. Fatos apontam que você é extremamente similar aos seus pais, tanto na aparência, quanto na eficiência e inteligência. Eu gostaria muito que você me ajudasse a resolver diversos casos . Mas você não precisa decidir isso agora, como vê, eu tirei férias. Portanto você tem um mês pra decidir se quer "morar" comigo, ou prefere continuar na whammy's house e aprender como ser um L .- terminando o discurso, ele pegou um pedaço de bolo que estava na mesa atrás dele . - Está dispensada .E por favor, diga que não há necessidade para o Near, Mello e Matt, virem aqui hoje . _

–_Nada disse, apenas saí do cômodo em silêncio, tentando absorver tudo que tinha acontecido hoje, e principalmente, naquele momento. Ok, vamos ver. _

–_"Meus pais morreram noite passada nos EUA, hoje eu estou em Winchester, num orfanato especial para superdotados, meu padrinho é o maior detetive do mundo, e meus pais já trabalharam pra ele. E o L quer que eu vá morar com ele não sei aonde, para ajudá-lo nos casos que ele decidir resolver. Bom, como ele me elogiou, e eu não sou tão burra assim pra não poder ajudar ele, eu vou aceitar logo... Se bem que eu tenho quase um mês inteiro pra pensar na resposta, talvez aqui seja até melhor... Não, ESTAMOS FALANDO DE MORAR COM O L, O MAIOR DETETIVE DO MUNDO ! Como algo pode ser melhor que isso ? Se bem que sei lá né. Vai que nem é tão grande coisa assim. Talvez aqui seja melhor, com pessoas mais ou menos da minha idade, tem o Mello e o Matt ainda, aposto que do jeito "esquentadinho" que o Mello é, ele vai odiar essa notícia, mas eu acho que o Matt não .. Mas se- EPA !-" Minha linha de pensamento foi quebrada assim que eu tropecei em algo . Fis de tudo pra me recuperar rápido assim que eu levantei eu ouvi uma voz. _

–_Perdão. _

–_Hein ? Ah, não, que isso, a culpa foi minha eu não te vi aqui ér …_

–_Near._

–_Near ! O número 1 da Whammys House ! É um prazer lhe conhecer ! _

–_Igualmente, Greed. _

–_Como você sabe quem eu sou ?_

–_Você já é conhecida aqui . Todos estão falando de você … _

–_Ah, sim, eu sou a novata não é ?_

–_Certamente . _

–_Ficamos um pouco em silêncio, ele estava montando um quebra-cabeças e eu apenas observando-o. _

–_Gostaria de se juntar a mim ? - ele perguntou com certa timidez, e eu vi que ele corou um pouco . Sorri feliz com o convite e aceitei. Ficamos completando vários quebras-cabeça, às vezes falávamos uma coisa ou outra ,e em outras ficávamos em silêncio, mas não era um silêncio que incomodasse . Era o resultado de nossas concentrações nas peças. E isso era legal, a gente se entendia apenas por movimentos leves, sem precisarmos trocar palavras. Ele, o que ele fazia, o ambiente em que ele estava, me trazia calma, paz, com ele parecia que estava tudo bem . Logo o relógio da torre tocou, alarmando que já eram 00:00, poucas crianças estariam acordadas à essa hora, mas eu sempre tive certa dificuldade em dormir ._

–_Near, não acha que deveria ir domir ? - perguntei receiosa, enquanto guardava o nosso mais novo quebra-cabeça completo. _

–_Sim, mas e você ?_

–_Eu já vou, deixa que eu guardo isso aqui, eu tenho dificuldade em dormir mesmo . - sorri para que ele não se sentisse mal, por me deixar lá ._

–_Está bem então . Boa noite Greed, obrigado por hoje . - ele disse se despedindo e saíndo do salão ._

–_Boa Noite Near, eu que agradeço . - ele deu um meio sorriso e foi pro seu quarto .Enquando eu fiquei lá, pensando mais um pouco e arrumando o resto dos quebras-cabeça. _

–_Terminei de arrumar tudo e fui em direção ao meu quarto .O corredor estava vazio e eu podia ouvir sussurros através da porta dos quartos, acho que eu era um dos poucos que tinha um quarto separado .. Cheguei no meu quarto, e vi que havia uma carta na mesa que antes não estava lá :_


End file.
